Secret Origins
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Sequel to Not all that Mindless...A whole school year has passed since Phineas and Co have been turned into animals and back. Now the next summer has finally arrived and this year Perry is completely freed to go on holiday with his beloved family. This year's trip goes to Australia. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Preview

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Yeah it's been a while. But I promised there'd be a Sequel to "Not all that Mindless" and here it is, the Preview first, and on the next page you'll find the Prologue.**

* * *

**_„I…you mean this time I can actually go, Sir?"_**

**_"Well, here we are! Welcome to Australia everyone."_**

**_"Excited Perry?"_**

**_"You do realise Pinky, that I was hatched in a pet shop in the US just a few days before Monogram found me, right?"_**

**_"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"_**

**_"Uh…Phineas, where is Perry?"_**

**_"PERRY?!"_**

**_"It's been years since I last saw you…"_**

**_"Who are you?"_**

**_"Leave…why would you want that?"_**

**_"…I have a dream…"_**

**_"Phineas look out!"_**

**_"Stay here."_**

**_"Perry don't do it!"_**

**_"It was a close call, but it'll be alright."_**

**_"Oh there you are Perry!"_**

* * *

**A few Infos at the beginning too:**

**\+ if you only read my first Story quite a while ago, some things might not make sense**

** \+ the first Story has gone thorugh reconstruction and now that I'm done...**

** \+ ...a few other/different characters are involved right now**

**\+ concerning the new story: when you see a * near any Name, they're a Character (most likely an animal) that's new to the Story and I couldn't explain them at all yet, the * means, they'll be explained at the end of the chapter, a Little (at least their appearance)**

**\+ in this Story and in the reconstructed first one, there'll be a lot more singing involved, I lately realised that I should put more Musical numbers into my stories for them to fit the Phienas and Ferb Theme**


	2. Prologue

**And here we GO!**

* * *

"Almost, almost, almost, almost, almost,…", chanted Phineas excitedly, blue eyes locked on the clock over the door. He heard similar chants all over the classroom and chanced a glance away from the clock and to the other students in his class.

Ferb sat in the seat to his right, straight as a board at the edge of his seat. Yet, despite the forced stillness, even his stepbrother's lips twitched slightly, the silent, green-haired twelve year old just barely keeping himself from joining chanting too.

Buford behind them had his fists clenched and was muttering under his breath while Baljeet in front of Phineas let out a long suffering sigh, looking forlornly at the blackboard their teacher was just cleaning. The Indian boy was the only one not excited for what was about to come. Phineas was an accepting person and enjoyed learning, but he would really never understand his friend and his obsession with learning and school.

Phineas continued his scan of the classroom and focused on his left side. First, in the front, he spotted Tamara, the quiet blonde they'd befriended last summer.

Then, right next to him on the left, sat Isabella, the other Fireside Girls scattered around her. The group of girls was whispering with each other and upon closer inspection Phineas spotted a list of planned patches for this summer in front of Gretchen, said girl tapping her pencil against her nose thoughtfully.

His gaze moved back to Isabella and he had to fight back a blush. She was fingering the note he'd passed her at the beginning of this last lesson nervously, only listening to Gretchen and Adyson with half an ear. Not that either of the two brunettes seemed to mind to much if the Cheshire like smirk on Adyson's face and the wink Phineas got from her were any indication.

Phineas blushed again at that, when he suddenly heard it.

"…Six – Five –", exchanging glances with his friends, Phineas joined into the countdown, the others, amazingly enough even Baljeet, following suit, "– Four – Three – Two – One – SUMMER!"

**Phineas: **_The bell rings  
__School's gone  
__Time for 104 days of summer fun!_

**Irving: **_No shirts! No shoes!  
_**Fireside Girls **_**(shout): **__Ew!  
_**Buford: **_Beatin' nerds up any time I choose._

**Katie: **_The beach, The mall!  
_**Baljeet: **_Family visit to the Taj Mahal!_

**Phineas: **_You can do the things that teachers usually forbid  
_**Buford: **_Like streak!_

**Everyone: **_**(cry)**_

_**NO!**_

**Phineas: **_Summer's not a bummer cause we're  
_**Kids: **_Kid's just being kids!_

On the other side of the city, a big room was being prepared for what looked like a party. The party-planners weren't human though. Quite the number of animals, most of them decked out in dark-brown fedoras, rushed around, leaping onto walls, ducking underneath banners, they were just trying to get the room fixed up in time. A tan Chihuahua, who just finished tying a balloon closed, glanced at the watch on his wrist and gave a startled bark, leaping to his hind-legs.

**Pinky: **_It's time! It's here!  
_**Pinky and Pearl*: **_Our very favourite time of year!_

**Pearl: **_No school! Just Play!  
_**Pinky: **_Fooling around the entire day!  
_Well, For the kids anyway.

**Pearl: **_Are you really sure that this all is allowed?  
_**Perry: **_It's fine, they're gonna be neither too destructive or loud._

**O.W.C.A. Agents: **_Yeah with the kids just being Kids!  
__Running wild and running free!  
__Kids just being kids!_

Back to the Gang and some other kids, all of them were running through the Danville Park, eating ice-cream, playing games and messing around with a few small inventions Phineas and Ferb had brought along in anticipation of the last day of school – the beginning of summer.

**Baljeet: **_But I will miss school, you see?  
_**Kids: **_Kids just being kids! Close your eyes and count to 3._

Some teens started filling into the park as well, having just been let out of school as well. A blonde boy and an orange haired girl made their way over to the Gang.

**Candace and Jeremy: **_There's nowhere safe for boredom you see,  
__With those kids just being kids!_

**Kids: **_Kids just being kids!  
__Having fun and building stuff!  
__Kids just being kids!_

**Phineas: **_Are you sure the time we have is enough?_

**Ferb **_**(speaks): **_Maybe.

**Kids: **_Kids just being Kids!  
__Time at school was pretty tough!  
__But now it's time to do fun stuff!  
__Time at school was pretty tough!  
__But now it's time to do fun stuff!  
__With us KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!_

**Teachers**_** (shout): **__IT'S NOT OUR MY PROBLEM TILL SEPTEMBER 3RD!_

Phineas looked after the fleeing teachers in utter confusion, then turned to his friends and asked: "Was the school year really that bad for them?" Shrugs were his only answer.

* * *

***Pearl:**

**Pearl is a white-furred, female Chihuahua green eyes and a black collar with a gold and green tag. She isn't in the agency, but Pinky taught her how to walk on two legs, use her paws like hands, to read and write and how to defend herself. She also wears a cute straw-hat with a golden and green band around it. She's Pinky's girlfriend and Isabella's second pet.**

* * *

**The song is from the _Fairly Odd Parents Summer Musical_ and just like Phineas and Ferb it doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

**R&amp;R please.**


	3. Ch 1 - Starting off with a Bang

**The first chapter is finally up. I do hope I can offer you regulated updates.**

**Phineas and Ferb doesn't belong to me, neither does "Chasing the sun".**

**R&amp;R please.**

* * *

"You seem awfully giddy today", Phineas stated dryly, glancing at his pet, wondering what he was up to.

Their Gang had just been hanging out in the park, having fun with friends. They're group had grown since the incident last summer, Tamara and Adyson had become joined at the hip, other than the fact that the blonde had no interest in becoming a fireside girl, Irving was almost always around and Django was with them more often than not as well.

Out of all the friendships that had sprung up though, Phineas was the most proud of the fact that they had managed to get the shy blonde to somewhat come out of her shell over the past year. She was the most open around either Adyson or, to the amazement of many, Ferb, but she willingly and gladly joined their games and discussions.

Perry glanced back at him, an excited grin curling his beak, but remained silent and simply continued to lead the group through the Northern Convention Centre.

Phineas had no idea why they'd all been called here, Perry wouldn't spill although the red-head had pestered him on the whole way here. Further confusion was caused by the platypus' request that please only those that were involved with his Agency last summer come. Thus prompting the gang to say goodbye to some of their classmates. And that was another reason Phineas was confused.

If the platypus wanted everyone who was involved last summer, why wasn't Candace around. Her, Jenny, Stacy, Thomas, Leonie and Jeremy had left the park early, roughly half an hour before Perry's call had come through. Maybe he'd called them earlier, but what for?

"Seriously though, what's up?", Isabella asked now.

"Be patient", came the amused answer from the platypus in the lead.

"Perry", Phineas sighed.

"Alright we're here." Everyone blinked at the teal animal's sudden declaration and looked up. They stood in front of big double doors. Looking back at his pet, he found Perry adjusting his hat, before the monotreme asked: "Ready?"

"For what?", snapped Buford. Perry simply smirked at them, before he pushed the doors open in one quick move. He flipped away to the side immediately, just before a loud shout rang out.

"SURPRISE!"

Phineas eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The room Perry had just revealed was decorated with streamers, balloons, confetti and more. A disco-ball hung from the ceiling, actually multiple were there, and one wall was lined with a long buffet-table. Another corner held some of Phineas' and Ferb inventions of the past year and a DJ-table was nearby.

Multiple of Perry's co-workers, including Pinky, Darren and Peter, Pinky's girlfriend Pearl, Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Candace and the other teens from the park were there as well. The only one who wasn't present was Suzy Johnson, whose school had let out a week earlier and was on some kind of summer camp.

"You, how, what, HUH?" Baljeet was the first to find his voice.

Most occupants of the room chuckled but Monty explained: "Last summer, despite the fact that everything turned out right in the end, ended on a bit of a tight note. So we thought we could celebrate a…new chance so to say this year."

He placed his arm around Vanessa's shoulder, who caught up: "Also, I kinda felt bad for all the trouble Dad caused. This is part of how I'd like to make it up to you."

"Altogether though", Pinky finished, "We just really want to start summer of with a bang."

* * *

"So, Ms Graduate, how are we doing today?"

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz allowed a smile to curl her lips while she turned away from her conversation with Candace. The two girls, despite their rather differing personalities, had hit off rather well. Both having tried to bust certain family members to their mothers and both having failed at it often enough.

"Oh that's right, you graduated this year", gushed Candace. Then she hesitated. "I'll leave you two be for now." And the girl was off, prompting laughs from Vanessa and her boyfriend.

Finally giving Monty her full attention she answered: "Pretty good. Mom and Dad got along long enough for them to finally buy me my own car, my graduation present, and since I started preparing early, I already got the acceptance letter for undergraduate school."

Monty smirked at that. "Neat. So still going for veterinary medicine huh?"

Vanessa shrugged: "It's interesting and considering how much time I spend around one of the smartest animals I know", she shot a fond glance in the direction of her father's nemesis, who was just being accosted by his owners who were armed with confetti, "…well, it got me interested." Then she sent her boyfriend a smirk. "Plus, it doesn't hurt that my career choice made your dad like me a lot more."

Now Monty winced.

Vanessa felt for him, she really did.

Their relationship had come out in the open, at least on the Monogram side, at Vanessa's graduation ceremony. Monty had come, and she was very glad he did, to congratulate her. After she'd had finally managed to extract herself from her ecstatic father, Monty had pulled her aside so he could congratulate her properly, without the risk of watching eyes.

They had checked their surroundings, but had neglected the nearby truck of the catering firm and had thus been watched after all. And by no worse person than Mrs Monogram herself. Monty hadn't even known her catering firm was the one doing the catering for the ceremony.

Anyhow, Mrs Monogram, or Lilian as she insisted Vanessa called her, had confronted her son the next day at breakfast. The one day of the week where her husband didn't have to leave early for work too. Monty hadn't had another choice but to come clean to his parents then.

He refused to tell Vanessa exactly what went down that morning and she didn't push. She didn't want to imagine the commotion her dad would cause once he knew that his daughter was in a relationship with the son of the man he hated. Anyway, that evening Vanessa had come over to the Monogram house to properly introduce herself to her boyfriend's parents. Lilian was delighted to meet her although she, like many others, also thought Vanessa should wear a little less black. That got her an embarrassed groan from her son and a laugh from the girl. Major Monogram was a different story.

While his wife and his son's girlfriend bonded, he simply watched with narrowed eyes. Roughly 45 minutes into Vanessa's visit he spoke for the first time, and it wasn't what Vanessa though it was.

_Flashback_

"_How?" _

_The two women looked up from their discussion about, Vanessa knew if her Goth-friends heard of this she'd never live it down, the best way to bake a cake when the men in your life had made the oven a danger to life-forms and at the head of the household. _

_"How…what Dad?", Monty asked warily. _

_"How did you two keep this a secret for so long?" __The couple froze and exchanged a nervous glance. Should they really tell him that? They couldn't throw their little ally into the fire like that, right? Especially since said ally was working for the Major. "Well?", the man prompted. _

_"Actually I'd like to know that as well", Lilian said. _

_Vanessa shot another nervous glance at Monty. Said young man took a deep breath and answered: "One of your Agents helped cover for us." _

_"WHAT?!"_

_ The shout made everyone jump. _

_"Well he likes me!", Monty defended._

_ "And approves of this relationship if the way he acts around us is any indication", Vanessa added. "_

_Who?", the Major asked, a dangerous glint in his eye. _

_Monty crossed his arms at that and argued: "Not telling until I get your word that nothing will happen to him, physical or with his job." The young man got a sharp glare from his father for that and for a few minutes there was nothing but a tense silence. _

_Finally Lilian had enough of it and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Francis", the woman whispered warningly. _

_"But Lilian", Major Monogram tried to argue. _

_"Don't 'but Lilian' me here Francis. You've watched the last 45 minutes. You can see as clearly as I how happy Vanessa makes our boy. Is one of your Agen__ts doing him this favour really that bad a thing?" Vanessa held her breath when the man's eyes narrowed. _

_She reached out and grabbed Monty's hand. Her boyfriend squeezed back reassuringly and whispered: "Don't worry, the worst is over." He got a disbelieving look for that, but simply directed her attention back to his parents. Looking there she found that the angry aura around both adults had disappeared and Major Monogram was rubbing his temples._

_ "Alright", the man sighed tiredly. "Alright. Don't worry, nothing will happen to the Agent and…I guess I can't really say anything against you two being together either", he gave Vanessa a still wary but somewhat grateful look, "Monty has definitely been much happier ever since you two got together. I guess you have my blessing for this or", he waved his hand, "Whatever. Still", now he narrowed his eyes, "I will keep an eye on you young lady." _

_"That's the best we're going to get from him, isn't it?" Vanessa turned questioning eyes to Monty, who nodded. She nodded back and turned to her father's enemy. "Monty means a lot to me Sir, I won't give you a reason to distrust me, I promise."_

_ "Well, we'll see, won't we? Now, who was that Agent?" Monogram was quick to get back on the topic that interested him most right now._

_ "Well", Monty began, "It was…I kinda…convinced Agent P." _

_His father blinked twice, before his hand met his forehead. "Of course it was Agent P", the man grumbled. _

_Another awkward silence fell and to get rid of it Lilian quickly asked: "So Vanessa, you just graduated, what are your further plans?"_

_ A small smile appeared on the teenager's lips at that and she answered: "Well, I haven't gotten any hints of being accepted yet, but if all works out I'll go to undergraduate school. I'm planning to study veterinary medicine." _

_"Oh?", the words came out of Major Monogram's mouth before he could stop them and Monty quickly squeezed her hand again. Vanessa understood that prompt and quickly launched into her explanation of why she wanted to go in this direction with her life._

_End of Flashback_

"…home! Hey Vanessa, someone home?"

The teenager blinked and looked around. "Heh, sorry, got lost in my thoughts", Vanessa explained.

Monty snorted: "Yeah, I saw that. What got you so distracted?"

Vanessa smiled up at him evilly at that and answered: "Just wondering when the right time would be to introduce you to Dad. I mean, your parents know me now, it's only fair." The horrified look on Monty's face was well worth the handful of confetti she soon found in her hair.

* * *

"Why hovering around alone?" Candace looked up from her thoughts at the voice and smiled at Jeremy when the blonde swung his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing", the girl answered with forced lightness. "Just thinking about the future."

"In this situation?", Jeremy gestured around the room, "Why not stay in the now?"

Candace shook her head and explained: "It's not…It's just, Monty reminded me of something. Vanessa wasn't the only one to graduate this year after all", she shot her boyfriend a look, "I'm…worried. About this…about us."

Jeremy looked at her confused, but got the point soon enough and let out a low laugh. "Oh come on Candace. We'll work it out. I won't be that far away. And you're the only one for me, you know that."

"I know it's just…this has bothered me for while", Candace admitted: "I mean, we've been together for not even a year now Jeremy and after this summer the soonest I'll get to see you again is what, Christmas?"

"Hey, hey", the blonde took a gentle hold of her face. "It'll be fine Candace, I'll just know it. I know long distance relationships don't always end that well, but most of those relationships haven't worked their way through everything we did. We'll be okay. And hey, I'm sure I can stop by on weekends every now and then, okay?"

"Okay", came the whispered answer. Then Candace shook her head. "Sorry, we should be celebrating and here I am, moping around."

"It's okay Candace, everyone's got the right to be down every now and then. Now c'mon, let's enjoy the day." He started leading her to the snack-table. "So, how's training been going?" And just like that Candace's bad mood dissipated.

After the incident last summer, she'd found she had an increased interest in martial arts. So, once school had started up again properly and she had her schedule, she had signed up for martial arts classes. Mixed Martial Arts classes that is.

Candace really didn't have a preferred style.

Perry did, she knew that, or rather he had a few preferred fighting-styles and mixed them together seamlessly himself. Easy to do when you're taught how to fight from the moment you're born.

Since Candace had never really learned how to fight before last summer, and what they'd gotten taught there was mostly suited for their defence, she'd decided going with a certain fighting-style probably wasn't a good idea.

At first she'd gotten a few strange looks. There weren't exactly many women at the studio she'd chosen, most of them either older than her or quite a few years younger since they had started really early. But after the first practice fight, against one of the older women, the one that was the closest to her in age, she'd managed to impress.

Her skills had been pretty rough around the edges and she'd relied a lot on the few instincts that had remained from her time as a cat, but she'd pulled through and had been training there since. It would still be a while before she could take part in any competitions since she still needed to catch up to the level she should have at her age, but she was getting there. It also helped that Perry was helping her train when they both had spare time.

The Agent would take her down to his lair and the two would spar for an hour or two. He'd also show her different warm-up techniques and, when she had trouble getting a position or strike right, would watch carefully and then guide her through the move.

The platypus was a demanding teacher, now that he had time to focus on her alone even more so than last summer, but he was patient about it as well and didn't get loud or frustrated with her. At least when it came to the training itself. He could get impatient and agitated when she allowed personal problems to distract her from training.

Suddenly something hit her back.

She staggered forward and almost overbalanced, but steadied herself and reached backwards. Whatever it was, it was quickly scurrying away from there and, and now she shared a startled look with Jeremy, she soon had a panting, confetti covered platypus clinging to her torso.

"Perry?", Candace asked.

Her pet looked up at her and gasped out: "The boys have gone crazy!"

"Uh, Candace?" At Jeremy's call she glanced over her shoulder, to find Phineas and Ferb standing there, both of them armed with their custom-modified baseball gauntlets. Only instead of baseballs, the gauntlets now held what she recognized as the boys' super-durable-bubbles filled with confetti.

"Oh no boys", the girl began. "Don't you dare to-"

She was cut off when one of the bubbles, curtesy of Phineas, exploded against the back of her head, showering her with confetti. "I told you", came Perry's strained voice. "They've lost it!" Taking a deep breath, hoping to reign in her temper a little longer, the girl turned to face her brothers.

"You boys-", the girl began.

Perry leaped away from her and both he and Jeremy started to back off.

"-are so-"

"Run?", the blonde suggested.

"Run", the animal agreed. And they were off.

"-DEAD!" And thus the chase began.

* * *

Perry let out the breath he'd been holding and crept out from underneath one of the buffet tables, his hiding place from the moment Candace had started chasing after her brothers. He couldn't blame the boys for being excited, considering what he'd told them, but they were taking it a little too far.

_Flashback_

_Perry was in a deep conversation with Pinky, well it was more complaining to each other about their respective nemeses, when he was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around, he had to look up a little to lock eyes with Phineas. Only last summer the red-head had been but a little taller than him, now he towered over the platypus by a whole head. _

_"Good Luck", came Pinky's murmur from behind before the Chihuahua went to leave. _

_"What can I do for you boys?", Perry asked then. _

_Phineas rubbed the back of his head nervously, but then explained: "Well, this party is great and all and it's really nice that everyone managed to get together like this but…Ferb and I wonder…if there isn't another reason to it." The green-haired thirteen year old nodded in agreement with his step-brother. _

_Perry smiled. _

_Whatever you said about his boys, you couldn't say they weren't smart and intuitive. The same giddiness he'd felt for days now was rising up from within him and a grin curled his beak._

„I…you mean this time I can actually go, Sir?" - "Yes Agent, it's approved, we have Doofenshmirtz' written agreement to not cause any trouble during those three weeks and should he cause problems, Agent Peter volunteered to take care of him."

_"Well", the platypus began, shaking off the voices from his memory. "While the reasons we gave you were the real ones, you're not wrong. I, personally, have another reason why I wanted this party to go down. I figured this was the best place to tell you." Both boys stared at him curiously. "My holiday request has gotten approved this year."_

_ His mind flew back to the trouble that had been his family's trip to Africa last year._

_ "Wait you mean", Phineas eyes widened and a grin that matched his pet's started to appear on his face. _

_"I can come along to Australia with you guys", Perry finished. Before he could do anything else, he found himself swept up in an ecstatic hug by his red-haired owner, Ferb soon joining in on the other side. _

_"This is going to be great!" _

_Perry couldn't agree more._

_End of Flashback_

And as glad as the platypus was for the boys' cheer at his coming along on their holiday this year, without having to go to work too, Hawaii was still a pain to remember, they were taking their excitement a little far. He wasn't sure he'd ever get all the confetti out of his hat. "Well, looks like they took the news pretty well." Perry glanced up, to find Peter offering him a paw.

Grabbing onto the panda, the platypus pulled himself to his legs and answered dryly: "A little too well if you ask me." He raised his arm and started plucking off the confetti that still stuck there. "I look like I went through a 4 year old's Fasching-Party in a matter of seconds."

"Fasching?", Peter asked. "German word for the carnival and-or festival everyone has right before the fast, in February you know? Doofenshmirtz dragged me to one of those a few years ago", Perry explained. "And I thought Halloween caused humans to dress up strangely." Perry shook his head and started on his second hand. "Didn't look as grand as it's celebrated in Rio, but you get the gist I think."

Peter nodded but asked: "Why would Doofenshmirtz take you there?"

Perry gave him a dull look and answered: "He asked me to accompany him to his driving test", Perry shuddered at the memory, "and to a lot of other strange places and festivities."

"I see…so, heard Monty and Vanessa finally came clean to the boss, huh?" The Panda was obviously trying to change the topic, something Perry didn't mind. Right now his strange trips with his nemesis were the last thing he wanted to think of.

"Yup", Perry answered.

"You helped them hide it from him, right?"

"Yup", came the same answer again, but this time he continued, "Got one hell of a talking to for it. Though not much else, strangely enough."

Peter's eyebrows shot up. "Nothing else?"

"No", the platypus answered, "Strange, isn't it?"

Peter nodded: "Hope the Major is feeling well enough."

Perry grinned at that one and answered: "Well if not punishing me and having my holiday-request approved is what he does when he has an off day, he can have them more often in my opinion." That prompted laughter from his friend and soon Perry joined in.

* * *

The party ended late in the evening. Everyone had been bombarded with confetti at least thrice in the duration of the party. The room was a mess but everyone was relaxed and having a good time.

As a big finisher, Perry had recruited some of O.W.C.A.'s best Agents when it came to IT and mechanics, calling in quite a few favours for that, and had rigged up a Firework show. The fireworks were set to go off at a pre-programmed time in the rhythm of a song his boys had written over the course of the year, especially on cold winter-evenings, in their anticipation of the next summer.

_I'm better_  
_So much better now_  
_I see the light, touch the light,_  
_We're together now_

_I'm better_  
_So much better now_  
_Look to the skies, gives me life_  
_We're together now_

_We've only just begun_  
_Hypnotized by drums_  
_Until forever comes_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_They said this day wouldn't come_  
_We refused to run_  
_We've only just begun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Till it's golden again_  
_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can see you coming?_  
_And we'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_I'm never_  
_I'm never down_  
_Lying here, staring up_  
_And you're looking down_

_I'm never_  
_I'm never down_  
_Live forever, forever_  
_With you around_

_We've only just begun_  
_Hypnotized by drums_  
_Until forever comes_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_  
_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_  
_We've only just begun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_  
_The sun, the sun, the sun_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Till it's golden again_  
_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can see you coming?_  
_And we'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When the daylight's fading_  
_We're gonna play in the dark_  
_Till it's golden again_  
_And now it feels so amazing_  
_Can see you coming?_  
_And We'll never grow old again_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_You'll find us chasing the sun_

* * *

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT CONTINUITY MESSAGE!**

* * *

**First - The Canon only lasts up until "Happy Birthday Isabella" which happened a few days before 'Not all that Mindless' started.**

**Second - Every Episode that came afterwards will either be mentioned in this story for the coming summer(s) or completely left out.**

**Third - Despite Stacy finding out about Agent P in "Happy Birthday Isabella" she didn't find out in this story. She got to know at the same time as anybody else.**

**Fourth - Even though the following Episodes will be in this, they won't be the main Focus of this story.**

**Fifth - Ages:**

**Alright, to avoid to confusion, here's a list of the ages in my story. Probably should've put that one in my old story already but, who cares. To make things fit better, I made everyone roughly a year older than they'd be in Canon. So last summer instead of her 16th Vanessa would've had her 17th birthday and so on. I juggled with the ages until they fit what I needed.**

**Everyone who has '_summer child'_ behind their age, it means their birthday hasn't happened yet. In my home Country if your birthday is up until the 31st of August, you still count as a member of the older age group, thus Jeremy and Vanessa being graduates at 17. One of my friends was the same. Hope this helps you make heads and tails of my story.**

**AGAIN, so it is not pointed out in the Reviews, I know the ages aren't Canon, but I can work better with these. This is a fanmade story. On Fanfiction. It doesn't have to rely on Canon at all.**

**Monty – 19 (O.W.C.A. commanding officer in Training) – autumn child**

**Vanessa – 17 (Graduate) – summer child**

**Jeremy – 17 (Graduate) – summer child**

**Stacy – 17 (starting last High-School year in autumn) – spring child**

**Jenny – 17 (starting last High-School year in autumn) – autumn child**

**Leonie – 17 (starting last High-School year in autumn) – winter child**

**Thomas – 17 (starting last High-School year in autumn) – spring child**

**Candace – 16 (starting last High-School year in autumn) – summer child**

**Fireside Girls – 13 – every season but summer**

**Irving – 13 – autumn child**

**Baljeet – 13 – winter child**

**Buford – 13 – winter child**

**Ferb – 13 – spring child**

**Tamara – 12 – summer child**

**Phineas – 12 – summer child**

**Isabella – 12 – summer child**


End file.
